Talk:Team Vorpal Swords/@comment-2.96.198.201-20150131214944
OK So how about this. They all gather at the stadium and Vorpal swords has a hell of a lot of benched players and they started telling Jabberwock how they will prove them wrong. 1st Quarter - Himuro, Ogiwara, Haizaki, the defense guy from Seiho (Forgot his name) and The Other Phantom 6th man from Rakuzan. Playing against the starters of Jabberwock who completely destroy them (56 - 15 Or something) . The crowd is shocked at why the GOM aren't sent in on the 1st quarter. 2nd Quarter - Uncrowned Kings play against them and this time they are still losing but they have managed to just pull through ( the score should be something like 84- 37). The crowd are even more shocked that the GOM still hasn't been sent in yet and Jabber wock starts to taunt them by saying they are too scared to be blamed for the defeat. Akashi then smiles and quietly says 'We'll see' During half time the GOM + Kagami/Kuroko are making strategies and then Akashi says "There is something we can do to overwhelm them and take the win" Or something. 3rd Quarter - Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise and Midorima start playing and they just manage to score lots more points but they are working on their own and not as a part of a team with very few passes. ( Like 96- 82) The crowd is still asking why Akashi isn't being put in the match and Jabberwock start insulting Akashi directly. He responds by saying " There's a reason why we played this way. You see, we're not like you. We have a strategy that will remain undefeated." And then Nash Gold starts blabbering about how a strategy isn't necessary and you should just go with your instincts. Akashi replies " Weather it's instincts or gameplan, believe in my team, they are superior" Which angers Nash Gold. Then before the 4rth Quarter Akashi smiles and says 'I think it's time we busted out our plan' and this time the line up is Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise. 4rth Quarter - They start playing as a team which makes Akashi use his ability to Get them all into that zone-like state and kurokos passes have improved and kise can copy Jabberwock perfectly and Midorima's shots are awesome and Murasakibara is amazing in defense they manage to draw with like 115-115. Then Jabberwock all go into the zone and start gaining points again. When the points are at about (140-121 to team Jabberwock). Akashi looks at Nash Gold who is attempting to threaten him and smiles while saying 'We still have one more trick up our sleeves' and subs Murasakibara and Midorima for Aomine and Kagami. Aomine , kagami and kise smile, while akashi says 'It's time' and starts laughing quietly for a bit. Then Kise activates perfect copy while Aomine and Kagami are in the zone and Jabberwock can't score another point, It is then revealed that this was Akashi's plan all along , to make them think they were an above average team in the 1st quarter, imrove in the 2nd, strike in the 3rd and dominate in the 4rth... Then when the score is once again tied (140-140) and Everyone is tired, Kise's perfect copy is also worn out and Team jabber wock has the ball but they completely forget about kuroko who steals the ball and passes to Kagami, who then starts running down to the basketand he feels fully worn out and he is about to fall to the ground of exhaustion while running and the screen goes black. Then seconds later we see Kagami managing to stop his self from falling and then this : Nash Gold : How?!!?! You should be on the ground!! Kagami : You... You insulted us, all of us. You mocked our basket ball. And I won't ever let an opponent like you win.... So that's why.... I won't fall... Because this... This is for Japan ... for team Strky ... For my teammates, my friends.... and thats why I .... (throughout his speech , flash backs of team strkys defeat and his worn out team mates are shown) Kagami get's past Nash Gold and leaves him stunned. He then goes for the dunk . Vorpal swords : GO!!! KAGAMI!!!! Kagami: THAT'S WHY I WON'T LOSE TO A BASTARD LIKE YOU!!!!! Kagami then dunks as the timer hits zero, it's a buzzer beater. The whole team start rejoicing straight away as Jabberwock lie on the ground, stupified Nash Gold : So this is.... The Generation Of Miracles.... Kagami : You better believe it is! And it ends with Jabber wock being dragged out of the stadium by Kagetora and then We end in a secne where all the teams which had players in Vorpal swords and Team Strky are at Maji Burger discussing the game and they all say that they have to play together like that again, and promise to do their best in the future. WOW I'm proud of myself for coming up with that. BTW I might post this as a comment on Youtube so incase you think someone copied it , My youtube name is DarkCrimsonPsycho and I make AMV's.